Nové zbraně
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Po selhání projektu MEMY, americká armáda nabídne bratrům a jejich přátelům spolupráci. Chtějí obleky zvířecí síly využít jako nové 'zbraně zítřka' (bratři nesouhlasí) ale nikdo netuší, že neznámý terorista vojenský projekt MY3 obnovil. Poznáváme přírodu a MY3, komiks od Granta Morissona a Franka Quitelyho
1. Katastrofa na základně USAF

"Co ode mě chcete?" zeptal se Chris, když uviděl nějakěho neznámého muže. Byl den, venku svítilo slunce a zvířata si dělala svoje. Tortuga byla zaparkovaná vedle řeky zatímco parta přátel hravě studovala tamní živočišnou faunu.

Neznámý muž oblečený jako generál zarazil všechny přátele. Chris ještě neaktivoval svůj oblek zvířecí síly ale ten muž co sem jen tak přišel.

"Slyšel jsem o Vašich vynálezech. Jsou užitečné." řekl muž a přišel ke staršímu z bratrů Krattových. Před ním stála skupina ozbrojenců a dva vědci.

Aviva si toho muže okamžitě všimla. Přestala pracovat a vyštěkla; "Kdo jste?"

"Jasně. Kdo jste?" dodal Jimmy a vyšel ven z Tortugy

Koki se taky ohlédla, aby zjistila o co jde.

"Jsem generál Nortwel z armády Spojených států amerických. Vaše země Vás potřebuje." řekl muž

Chris si najednou uvědomil, že nedaleko je zaparkovaný vrtulník.

"A co chcete?" dodal Martin "Nějakou zbraň?"

"Ne, letectvo hledá nového 'doktora Dolittla' který se zvířaty pracuje roky. Dám Vám nabídku; když půjdete se mnou, moji muži Vám pomohou zastavit zločince, kteří pytlačí. Platí?"

Přátelé se na sebe podívali. Nevěděli zda to přijmout. Při nejlepším by to přijali kvůli ochraně ohrožených živočišných druhů.

Aviva měla pocit, že ten postarší muž ví o jejím zesnulém otci. Vzpomněla si na to jak jí říkal aby obleky zvířecí síly prodala armádě USA. Ale tady šlo o ochranu ohrožených druhů před vyhubením člověkem.

 _Základna USAF, po sjednání mezi generálem a bratry Krattovými_

Bratry základna USAF celkem zaujala. Jeden vědec mladé vědce provázel.

"Tahle technologie je inspirovaná od přírody. Nebýt zvířat tak by se nedostala inspirace na tyhle futuristické technologie..."

Chrise s Martinem upínala zvědavost na to, co se stalo předchozímu vědci který pracoval se zvířaty. Cítily se nepříjemně, protože to bylo i v novinách; _"Svědectví vědce potopilo senátorovu kampaň. Šokující zvířecí vojáci!"_

"Nechtějí obleky zvířecí síly využít jako zbraně? Že ne?" zeptal se Martin

Vědec se zastavil. Bratři by všechno zjistili sami.

"Vím o zrušeném projektu MEMY. Armáda se pokusila z domácích mazlíčků udělat kyborgy a skončilo to smrtí doktorky Berryové. Po tomhle selhání se armáda rozhodla, že vaše obleky budou lepší zbraní než prototypy MY3, i když to neušetří životy vojáků na bitevních polích budoucnosti." vědec si uvědomil co řekl, vypadal nervózně a doufal, že o tom nikdo jiný neslyšel.

Chris nic neřekl ale tušil to. Chtějí z vědeckého vynálezu udělat zbraň. Teďka byl čas dojít pro přátele a odsud vypadnout, než obleky budou chtít zneužít.

Někdo základnu napadl, protože se rozjel alarm. Nějaká neznámá zbraň začala mordovat nepřátele v budově.

Bratři se otočili a vědec odsud běžel. Chtěl si zachránit život. A najednou ho nakrvavé kusy masa a orgánů roztrhalo něco co vypadalo, jako to co jim před chvílí popisoval. Vypadalo to na medvědího biorga, jehož ocelový oblek měl hnědou barvu, měl tam znak lidské lebky v ohni, s puškou v čelistech . Byl to doslova živý tank.

Pohledem zaměřil bratry. Pro něj to byli nepřátelé.

"Do prdele!" zaklel Martin.

"Brácho máš u sebe nějaké disky?" zeptal se Chris

"Mám akorát to není žádne zvíře silné jako medvěd Grizzly." dodal Martin

Tohle nebyl prototyp americké armády. Z původních dvou (třetí protyp byl zničen v boji s mastifem Fidem- Mecha-šelma 4) se stali zase domácí mazlíčci.

"Vždyť nám neřekli o tom, že tohle zvířatům pořád dělají. Hoď mi ty disky!" řekl Chris

Martin jeden disk dal okamžitě mladšímu bratrovi. Bylo to poprvé co jim připadalo, že je transformace obleku pomalá. Rozdrážděná mecha-šelma se už blížila k bratrům.

Chris skončil s diskem síly sokola. Oblek byl sice větší než počítal ale aspoň něco.

Martin na tom byl hůř. Skončil s diskem gekona a to teď bylo houby užitečné.

Zvíře chtělo napřed zabít Chrise. Pro něj to asi mělo být sejně snadné 'jako zabít ptáčka'.

Najednou jakoby ho někdo chtěl použít jako sebevražedného teroristu. Bolesti popadli medvěda a ten se jich snažil zbavit tím, že ze sebe strhne hardware. Zvíře sebou házelo ale to nepomáhalo.

Bratři odsud utekli a cestou potkali přátele. Základna byla pod útokem a vojáci se snažili zabít medvěda, jenže ten rázem explodoval. Základna USAF byla okamžitě zničená. Chris sám sebe použil jako živý štít aby Avivu ochránil před výbuchem. Sám se přitom zranil a skončil v bezvědomí, jinak všech pět přátel se zachránilo. Tohle nebylo od armády. Někdo použil tuhle zrušenou vojenskou techniku na teroristický útok.


	2. Rozvětka zasahuje

Chrise probrala záře bílého světla. Probíral se, sotva si uvědomil, že ho bolí celě tělo. Zjišťoval, že leží na měkké ploše- na posteli. A taky si uvědomil, že ho někdo drží za levou ruku. Pokusil se otevřít oči. Pohled byl rozmazaný a k tomu bíle zářil. Uvědomoval si, že ty barevné skvrny které vidí jsou jeho přátelé a starší bratr. Pohled se už zaostřoval a zjistil, že ten člověk který ho drží za ruku je Aviva. Zřejmě pořád nedokázala uvěřit tomu, že ji zachránil.

"K-kde to jsem?" vysoukal ze sebe a ještě víc zaostřil pohled. Chris si právě připadal jako kdyby byl jelenem na honitbě. Místnost kterou viděl měla bílou barvu a lůžko na kterém ležel bylo u okna. Záhy si uvědomil, že je v hospitalizovaný v nemocnici.

Martin pokrčil rameny. Chris se přitom svém extrémním kousku hezky zranil a byl 4 hodiny na operačním sále.

"V nemocnici." dodal Jimmy "Málem tě ten výbuch usmažil zaživa."

Čerstvě probraný Chris se podíval na Avivu, která ho držela za ruku.

"Zachránil si mi život." řekla a tvářila se, že neví co má říct. Jakoby byl jejím hrdinou.

"Jak dlouho tady jsem?" Chris se zase zeptal

Martin vypadal naštvaně. Když se jednalo o americkou armádu mohl čekat, že to skončí problémem a, že je zavlečou do věcí tajných služeb.

"Dva dny. Byl jsi na operačním sále 4 hodiny a měli co dělat aby ti spravili záda." dodal vážným tónem Martin

Přátele najednou zarazilo, že někdo cizí sem přišel. Byla to žena se světlou pletí a blonďatými vlasy. Podle oblečení se dalo soudit, že pracuje pro FBI. Ihned vytáhla odznak.

"Jsem od CIA. Všichni půjdete se mnou." řekla

Bratři polkli. Chris se ze zranění zotavoval a byl zázrak, že se mu podařilo udržet na nohách.

Následující den, kdy už byl Chris mohl odejít z nemocnice za nimi ta agentka od CIA přišla znovu. Tentokrát je odvedla. Skončili v nějaké výslechové místnosti a ona chtěla vědět informace o tom co viděli na základně USAF.

"Byli jste svědky zrušeného vojenského projektu. Nějaký terorista ten projekt znovu obejvil aby vynález americké armády zneužil vůči naší vlasti." vysvětlovala

"A co ode mně a bratra chcete?" zeptal se Martin

Žena se na oba sourozence podívala vážným pohledem.

"Abyste pomohli rozvětce toho teroristu zastavit. Armáda chtěla zneužít vaše vynálezy jako novou zbraň po selhání projektu MEMY. Americká rozvědná služba chce abyste nám pomohli toho teroristu zastavit. Zastavíte tím i zneužívání zvířat pro vojenské účely."

"To zní jako Mission Impossible." dodal Chris

"Ale krvavější." doplnil ho Martin

Žena mužům ukázala utajené záznamy původních prototypů MY3. Byli tam tři mecha-šelmy. 1 byl pes (původním jménem Lump). 2 kočka (jmenuje se Čiperka) a 3 králík (kterého jeho majitelé pojmneovali pirát).

Záznam útěku hodně přidal grády při jejich útěku chodbami.

Bylo tam vidět jak brutálně zabili vojáky co byli uvnitř. V jedné scéně byla vidět zčásti ruka ležící v louži krve a v další byla vidět tlama toho psa.

Martin dělal, že mu z toho není zle ale bylo mu zle.

Chris se tvářil vážným pohledem. Armada je chtěla podvést. Udělá to samé i CIA?

"Viděla to i Aviva? A Jimmy s Koki taky?" zeptal se Chris a pokrčil rameny.

Oblek měl na sobě a byl prakticky připravený ho použít.

"Viděli to. Když skoncujete s tím teroristou, tak pomůžete oběma stranám. CIA Vám bude krýt záda." dodala agentka

Chris se tvářil, že je nutné tento krok podstoupit. Lidé už umírali. Pokud to ten terorista rozšíří tak zvířata budou hromadně umírat také a smrt bude jak u nevinných lidí, tak i u nevinných tvorů kteří byli takhle vojensky zneužiti vůči své vůli. Tohle byla válka.


End file.
